


Little Fantasies

by AlisaMiz12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, post-TPM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaMiz12/pseuds/AlisaMiz12
Summary: 作者想吃肉写的





	Little Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> 肉肉肉肉！没有任何意义！错误都是我的谢谢观赏

年轻的红发武士趴在门板上喘息着，任凭身后高大的恋人抚慰着他的身体。一只带着老茧的手从衬衫下摆伸进去，抚摸着年轻武士紧实的腹肌，手指揉捏着白皙胸膛前的乳头，他的腰带还有裤带早就不翼而飞，坎肩也没了踪影。他长发的恋人正低头舔吻轻咬着光滑的脖子；夹杂着白色的胡须一并磨蹭着欧比旺敏感的脖子，痒痛感让他翘起了臀部，柔软富有弹性的臀瓣挤压着身后男人的勃起。

身为一个克制的绝地大师，奎刚不会急匆匆地在门板上就急着要他的恋人；但是，如果是欧比旺提出的话，他当然不会拒绝。欧比旺还是年轻，仍然处于精力旺盛的阶段，更何况，他在这个年龄段里做过的疯狂事情也不是一件两件了。

年轻武士的身前的器具早已兴奋，充血挺立的部分蹭着门板，留下不少粘液；而身后经验丰富的男人也发现了，另一只和恋人十指相扣的手松开了，这让他身前娇小的恋人发出了一声不满的咕噜，但是，他的气愤很快就被销魂蚀骨的呻吟所代替。那只大手覆上了被忽略的性器，粗大的手指这下开始玩弄年轻人红肿的桃袋，还作恶般地揉捏起里面那一对球体。电流刷过全身，再加上挺立的乳头被狠狠刺激，立刻让年轻人把持不住 ，他一声低吼，白灼的液体染上了他衬衫的下摆，以及他的腹肌。

“奎……”被取悦过的年轻人喘着粗气，扭过头想要亲吻身后的恋人，而他的老师傅也终于放过了他发红的耳朵，一把含住了姜黄色胡须中的红润的嘴唇。娇小的武士能感受到恋人灼热坚硬的凶器正盯着他的腰。感谢生命原力，他的师父还是和壮年时期一样生机勃勃。之前抚慰他身前的双手悄悄移到了他的屁股上，已经有几根手指插入了他的细缝中。身后的入口早就松弛湿润，而年轻武士用来做准备的假阴茎正滚在不远的地板上。

硬要说的话，他们两个面对对方并不能算有耐心，而当事情涉及到性的时候尤其如此；欧比旺从不否认他喜爱被奎刚的巨大性器刺穿、填满，并且狠狠地碾压前列腺，所以被奎刚抓到他在羞耻地准备自己时，为了安抚醋劲大发的恋人，是他提出要在门板上来一发的。他的小差被一根捅进身体的粗大手指打断了，经验丰富的男人很快就发现他的恋人已经不需要额外的准备。

很快，已经完全被前液湿润的头部就突破了欧比旺身后的肌肉环，突然扩张的感觉让他张大了嘴，努力放松自己；高大的男人有着一根和身躯匹配的阳具，这让年轻武士又爱又恨：第二天的走路姿势总是让他得到各种不必要的“关怀。”

年轻武士翘挺的臀部触碰到了男人的囊袋，他身后动情的男人因为湿滑紧致的甬道发出了满意的叹息，那双巨大的手游走在欧比旺敏感的腰侧，试图减少穿刺带来的疼痛；欧比旺深吸一口气，让他的双腿分得更开，而奎刚也挺动腰肢，寻找恋人体内的敏感点。当一切就绪，克制早就不是一个选项；高大的男人双手握住恋人的臀瓣，调整好姿势开始冲撞身躯娇小的绝地武士；而另一方面，欧比旺双手撑着门，配合着奎刚的冲击挺动着臀部。

高大男人的器具一次一次冲击着年轻武士的敏感处，让刚刚释放过的年轻人再度挺立起来；两人粗重的喘息交织在一起，年轻武士发出的诱人呻吟让身后的爱人更加兴奋，而加快的速度很快让欧比旺腿软。他的恋人将自己拔出了这具身躯，让年轻人转身，抬起了欧比旺的一条大腿，再度进入了他。年轻武士的背狠狠撞到了他们的门上，但是他并没有感觉到疼。在奎刚再次开始疯狂的节奏前，那条腿缠在了年长大师精壮的腰肢上。

欧比旺搂住奎刚的脖子，嘴唇追逐着他的老师傅，而奎刚一只手拉着他被抬起的左腿，另一只手照顾起他被忽略的部分。体内的凶器因为姿势变化而顶到了更加敏感的部位，欧比旺忍不住哼得更响了，而这引来了奎刚更加不留情面的冲击。身前的器具再度被男人的手抚慰，没两下，欧比旺再度尖叫起来，而他身后的甬道也以为高潮而紧紧地咬住了爱人的器物，奎刚低下头，一把咬住了欧比旺的肩膀，把浓稠的白灼射进了爱人的体内。

\-----------------------  
“宝刀不老嘛……金大师……”欧比旺有气无力地趴在奎刚身上，他们两人躺在一团糟的门板旁边，根本不想挪去浴室一步。“我亲爱的欧比，”他的老师傅也沙哑着嗓音，亲吻着他的耳朵，“只对你。”满意的年轻人伸手刮了恋人的鼻子，并且蹭了蹭奎刚的肩膀，“也许下次我们可以试试别的地方？”“当然。”


End file.
